1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning technology. In particular, the present invention relates to applications of positioning technology to delivering relevant services to a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, commercial applications based on positioning systems have been developed. These applications are based, for example, on the Global Position System (GPS), or a cellular telephone network (using triangulation method). For example, one position-based system delivering services over the internet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,159 (“Copending Application”), entitled “Method and Structure for Distribution of Travel Information Using a Network,” to Fan et al., filed Mar. 8, 2000, which is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,577, filed Aug. 28, 1997. The Copending Application and its parent application are assigned to @Road, Inc., the assignee also of the present invention. The disclosure of the Copending Application is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.